Chuck vs oh crap
by Just Chuck
Summary: First fan fic and what will I hope will be a funny AU. Post Season two. Now Complet-ish
1. Prelude

My Note

Well here is my first attempt at a fan fic. Been lurking for a while and while I have absolutely no background in writing anything other than boring reports, I wanted to try something that might give back a little enjoyment like what I received reading the posts, and just get my brain working again.

So here is chapter one. I have a rough idea of the next three chapters. I'm hoping for one a week, but it took me almost two to get this to where I'm comfortable with it. No beta's. All mistakes are very mine, and are really like me.

Disclaimer – The bank and the wife really owns everything I have, including any original characters I made for this story. The characters relating to Chuck belong to people with a lot more money, power and since they renewed Chuck for season three, good looks. They would be NBC, WB, etc. Since I will never expect to write anything good enough for cash, the idea I could profit off of this is well…. nuts. oh any other references I don't own either.

---------------

Just before Day One – Sunday night

The staff as soon as they walked into the reception room took one look at the pacing blond dressed to kill in a black evening dress and high heels wearing a hole in the carpet.

No one knew who she was or why she was there, but it took no Special Forces training to realize that there was murder in her eyes as she stared at the closed door to the newly appointed CIA director almost vibrating with annoyance.

The staff did the sensible thing, they almost ran back out the way they came.

She had no idea why she was there, why two agents were sent to her hotel and told her to pack up her stuff and follow her. All they said was following orders from the new director himself and that all would be explained in the mandatory debriefing she was to attend immediately.

That over six hours ago and she has been pacing now for over two and when the door finally opened, a small four foot nothing lady walked over to her with absolutely no hesitation and took her back to the back office.

"About time, you really need better coffee in this joint"

The little lady shook here head and thought "_That is one agent that needs to cut back on her caffeine_."

They walked into the office and sitting on the edge of his desk with a man in his early forty's looking over a file, glasses perched on the end of his nose, only half aware that they entered. When he looked up and noticed the agent's dress he said:

"Sorry to call so late agent, I just realized that the escort picked you up at dinner time. Are you hungry? Is there anything you would like?"

"Only why I was brought here SIR!". She looked at the new director and thought "_oh crap, he looks like that old tv cop, columbo or __cuba__. He even has an wrinkled trench coat on the coat rack_"

The director's eyes narrowed and then he turned to the little lady that brought the agent in "Virginia, I believe some coffee is in order, and I am thinking that some food might not be a bad idea, Since the agent does not seem to like our coffee here, please send someone out the coffee shop and pick up some extra larges and some sort of pastry they have on hand at two in the morning. This will take longer than I thought and Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

Nodding to the director, Virginia left smiling "_oh crap __is she in for a bad night_"

------------------------

As soon as the door closed, the director extended a hand towards two chairs off to the side of the desk and after grabbing several file folders, started walking over to one.

Realizing that she did not have much of a choice she sat in the other.

The director chucked "_If this woman__ probably sleeps at attention_"

"I'm sorry agent, I am really bad with names, good with faces and bad with names, and it is late. So let me get to the point, the last mission you and your team was on was not the most…. Well let's just say successful. Your tactics were considered unusual and even though you and most of the agents survived, a few doubts about if your skills are being used properly have come up."

"For instance, I understand that you were involved in a 49b recently. Care to tell me about it, and please be descriptive of…" He flipped open the largest file he brought with him"….Charles Irving Bartowski"

---------------------

Just as the sun was starting to come up, Virginia was just putting on finishing touches to the director's schedule he requested an hour ago, just after the Blonde agent stormed out of the office and nearly had the two guards ready to draw their weapons since the agent slammed the door hard enough that half the floor thought it was a gunshot.

Virginia smiled, "_Good thing__ I brought her__ decafe…"_

Just as she was going to the printer to give the Director the changes, her private line started to ring.

"Yes Director, I have called Dr. Short in LA and have made the necessary arrangements. He is awaiting a call to be what time you will arrive, according to him this golf game is on you today. He wanted me to remind you not to forget your wallet this time. Your plane will be waiting at the airport at 1000 hours. Finally General Beckman has called again and requested a meeting…"

"No sir, she did not sound happy in the least."

"No I have never heard her sound happy in conversations with Director Graham either."

"Well I am not sure, can that actually be anatomically possible?"

"Really… I'll take your word on that sir. She request that the meeting be scheduled at 0700. Is there anything you will need?"

"Yes sir and what brand or make of whip and chair would you prefer."

Virginia laughs after she hears the dead silence on the line.

"Yes sir I do realize you were joking."

Well I'm almost scared to ask …

Review


	2. Beckmans Coffee Break

A/N

Thanks for the reviews and comments.

Who knew that I could confuse enough people to have one quote Monty Python! Yes I will fit a reference in the next chapter!

This one and the next will add to the confusion, and probably on the forth chapter you are going to say "OOOOOh crap, he did not do that!"

All disclaimers, etc are in Chapter 1. The all still apply I own nothing, nothing! Even the shirt on my back belongs to work.

------

Actual Day 1 0655

General Beckman walked around the now empty coffee shop after having her staff rather quickly and forcefully clear it out under the guise of a bomb threat.

"_He has been the director for a less than a week and he wants to meet here. I heard that the man was a little … unique but really__ an unsecured coffee shop in the middle of one of DC's biggest malls?. This__ is unprofessional_"

"Good morning General, here I thought that you would at least put a coat on over the uniform today. Want some coffee?" Walking in with two of Beckman's security force at his 6o'clock was the new director of the CIA. "Forgive me for not shaking hands, I'm a bit of a germ-a-phobe – you know like the Howie guy on that game show, or is it Bobbie. I'm lousy with names"

"_Oh crap, he __really does wear a stupid trench coat. How the heck did he do undercover work in something that obvious?_"

"Director Scott, What in heaven's name was going through your mind when you wanted to meet here? This has got to be one of the more insecure places in DC to meet. There are at least 1000 ways to hear our conversation. You didn't even give us enough time to do a proper security sweep."

General Beckman was not one to like change, and when she heard that the new director was an unknown named CP Scott, she immediately started gathering information on him. And as the reports starting coming back in, she knew this a whole new level of trouble. Other than the fact a lot of information was classified above her level (of which she had actually gone to the President and was refused clearance to look at his file.). On paper he didn't exist. What was speculated was that there was no one in the CIA that had won more awards, did longer deep undercover missions and refused the job of CIA Director as many times as he did. What shocked her even more was when he returned from his last deep cover mission, a mission that lasted almost 10 years and appeared to have nothing to show for it, he left the plane, went directly to the White House and _told_ the President he will be the new director. At that point the two people that were in the running was called in and less than 30 minutes after he bumped fists with the new President, he was sitting in the directors office calling for his first cup of coffee.

CP Scott went behind the counter and grabbed a pot and poured two cups." What do you want in it? – I'm guessing someone a sweet as you doesn't take sugar?"

Seeing what the Director will later describe as steam coming out of the General's ears, he smiled "Welcome to Gemini, General, please grab your cup and follow me. oh grab a pastry, breakfast is the most important meal of the day." and with that he went through the staff only door, went to the alarm system and typed in a code.

The security keypad slid away and a retinal scanner appeared and verified the Director and then a bookshelf with coffee supplies swung open. "Very Get Smart I know. I was thinking about a phone booth, but then I could not get the idea of a blue box with a flashing light out of my head, so I went for the bookshelf. After you..."

As the General looked around while going down the stairs he explained "Graham when he authorized the construction of Castle based it on the designs I had for the Zodiac series. Hidden in plain view where agents can come debrief, get supplies, medical treatment, exercise, skill advancement, etc. It also acts as an emergency bunker, jail. etc. Gemini can be completely shielded from electronic, heat sensitive, ultrasound and other similar devices. Your cells will even be blocked unless their ID's are entered into the computer to allow access. If anyone tries to trace an authorized cell, they will get a sent to one of 100 random locations in the city. Gemini can detect unauthorized signals inside the base and block and report the bug. For instance I have a vibration in my right pocket. That is the base telling me that someone here is wearing a bug, wire, whatever. I won't bother looking at the text message, since I would have been more shocked if you didn't have one somewhere General"

"There are 12 of these bases being constructed all over the world, while there will be more, this is right now still a trial. Currently everyone working here are CIA trainees working on covers, practicing their people watching, etc. When this goes live, there will be run by injured or semi-retired agents that we can trust; mixed with civi's to make sure we don't arouse any suspicions of the locals. I am considering building one in LA, Calling it Scorpio. Have a seat General. We have a lot to discuss and I only have a couple of hours."

Director Scott removed several file folders and an Iphone from his coat before throwing it on back of the chair next to him, and sat down at the head of the table drinking his coffee and watching the General with a gleam in his eye that for some reason seemed to annoy Beckman to no end.

"Director Scott, although this is impressive, how much do you know about Castle?" Beckman decided to play the safe route. Try to get as much information from the Director without saying anything about the intersect.

"Oh crap, the hard way it is then" Scott smiled "Short and sweet version. Graham was my partner for many years before the back injury took him out of the field and he finally became the Director. On his death he had arranged to have a file sent to me. It took over a year for it to find me and it contained an emergency plan that he made if anything happened to him. He also made sure that I faded off everyone's radar. But I did some digging to find out why he made such a plan and came up with only one possibility. I know about Bartowski, Walker, Casey, Larkin, the Intersect Project, Project Omaha, and everything you did to keep the interim director completely unaware of the intersect. By the way telling him that the reason Walker was not returned to the CIA was not to blow Casey's cover as them as a newlywed couple while looking into an underground railroad of government secrets. Honestly what were you thinking when you came up with that cover! I'm more wondering how you convinced Walker not to contact the interim director. My guess is you scared the new assistant CIA director to say "don't call us, we'll call you when it's clear" speech. That's only one guess, I have others."

"_OH CRAP_" thought Beckman "_He's__ only been less than a week, how the heck could he put all that together in a fracken week!"_

Her face however remained a blank slate. She was **not** going to give him the slightest hint of anything.

Before Beckman could do much more than take in a breath, Director Scott's iphone starting buzzing. A quick look and an "excuse me" he picked up the phone

"Scott secure"

"Yes Virginia…."

"Oh Crap, No she was not suppose to return to LA."

"When does her flight arrive?"

"Have my plane ready, I will be heading out there as soon as I am done here"

"No I'll pick something up through the drive thru"

"Hey I have left a to-do list on my desk, can you grab it and make sure that the top item gets done ASAP and head out to the airport. Thanks"

He hung up and turned to Beckman while grabbing his trench coat and files.

"General, I seem to have to stop a raging bull in a china shop, so let me make this crystal clear. As of right now the CIA will be much much more involved in Operation Bartowski, and I will be along with you receiving all updates and will be involved in all major decisions concerning this project. I will be leaving to go to LA immediately and I expect you not to warn, alert, fax, text, IM, or even send a carrier pigeon to let them know I am coming. I know about the 49b and I want to evaluate the situation myself since what I have found out leads me to believe there is a serious problem that has yet to be dealt with there. As Walker is CIA, it is **my job**. I'm sure you can find your way out, I have a plane to catch.

With that Director Scott ran up the stairs three at a time and out the door, leaving a fuming General more than a little tongue tied for what may be the first time in her life.

"_Unique that is an understatement, more like a force of nature with as much control as a hurricane_". As she climbed the stairs to leave, the body guard went to open the door and all of a sudden a computerized voice rang out:

"Bomb threat procedure has been activated; Gemini has been sealed until a CIA Anti-bomb team has been able to assess the threat level. Until that can be achieved, this facility has suspended all Internet, computer and communications devices and will be operating in stealth mode" At that all the lights are dimmed about 80 percent and all monitors are powered off."

"In order to make your time more pleasant and to cover any possible audio listening devices this base will be broadcasting a local radio station." And with that a hard rock music starts blaring at an unusually loud level."

-----------

Sitting in his SUV waiting at a local drive through for food, he gets the text message that Gemini is in lock down mode.

"_Good __Virginia__ found the to-do list__. Got to clean up that desk__. That should teach Beckman not to push my staff around. Gee a county girl like that spending 12 hours listening to classic hard rock__. Too bad she didn't grab that doughnut..__. Reminder: must get that bomb threat mode fixed…."_

-----------

End of chapter two.

As much as I like the actor that plays the General, I always wanted to leave the General character stunned. I hoped it worked.

I know this seems to be OC controlled, but that will change after the next chapter. I'm new and seems like the easiest way to get the background since my attempt at using Graham / Beckman pov, no matter how many times I rewrote it it was .... well crap.

Chapter three – Bryce returns – sort of?


	3. See Bryce See Bryce Break

This is more angst then humour. That will change soon I hope. Having trouble working on funny doing doubles this week. Extra time to work on this during the lulls, but no promise that it is any good.

Again I really own nothing, and this possibly funny piece of fluff makes me no money, and I honestly am not sure of who owns anyone, so please no sue me.

Percy, CP Scott and Virginia are mine, same with Dr Short from before. Rest are owned by others. Big scary others. Anybody got a Casey doll to protect me?

-------

Day one – minus 14 months (give or take a day)

0630

(buzz)

"Ugg – Percy secure"

"Graham…. Oh crap - what are you doing calling me at this hour? Wait a minute why are you calling me at all."

At the sound of Graham's name the other agent was wide awake and a worried look came over her face. Something major was wrong. Her hand reached up and yep, her weapon was still safely under her pillow.

"Ok, I'll head over to the hospital. Did they sedate him already?"

"I'll call later. You owe me another one. There is a reason we are trying to retire you know."

Percy jumps up and starts changing from his star wars p.j.'s into his scrubs. "We have a wayward agent that Graham wants off grid ASAP. Sounds like he might have been tortured and escaped. Check to see if there is any unusual chatter on the lines please. Apparently this agent knows some scary stuff that is at _our level_ and Graham wants it contained"

---------

In the back of the ambulance, Bryce Larkin was not in good shape. Between crying and screaming out something which the medic's bet was 'oh crap' in various languages, no drug they administered had been able to calm him down. Any more he probably OD.

He was found having a seizure in a public park just outside Sydney. At first the cops thought he was attacked by wild animals. Rabbits they joked. If these cops thought that, then the person committing the sudden rash of assaults lately must a knight who said Ni! More likely this was just a junkie who shook so much the needle ripped parts of his skin clean off.

_"Oh crap indeed"_, he chuckled, _"that could be an interesting police report to read. Druggie attacked by killer bunnies_"

They were on the way to a small nearby hospital when they received instructions to turn around and go to the Sydney hospital, a good extra 90 minutes round trip in the opposite direction. A doctor will be waiting.

The truck pulled into the bay, they saw Dr. 'Hawk' Percy pacing around, trench coat pulled tight around his body. Most of the crews knew him. He spent at least one day a week traveling with with a random ambulance service 'just for fun'. He got the reputation of being at the right place on the right truck as the majority of "good" trauma's seemed to happen when he was riding along. Some kid that he is causing all the gunshot cases himself, just to keep busy on long shifts. But no one really took it seriously.

"Hi Hawk, you know this guy?"

"Nope, but he is a friend of a friend, and I owe that friend a lot"

------------------

Three hours later

"Agent Larkin, can you hear me?"

"lalalalalal" was the only reply

"Agent Larkin, you have been overdosed with an experimental truth serum that Fulcrum has been developing. I've come up with something that should help get it out of your system, but it will take time, you'll recover in a couple of weeks. I'm going to give you something in your IV to help you sleep, but first I need to know what happened and who did this to you?"

Bryce grabs the doctor with a wide eye look of a kid at Christmas "OH CRAP…CHUCK" and then passes out.

"What the heck?

Adding the medication to the iv and securing his IV hand to the cot to make sure he doesn't pull it out, the doctor reaches into his pocket and pulls out his blackberry.

"Percy Secure"

"Larkin cried out the name 'Chuck', do you have any idea where he came from. There may be another agent missing?"

"Ok there is a Fulcrum safe house about 10 minutes from there, can you come over and watch this guy while I take a look"

"Yes I know you are closer, but these four walls are driving me nuts and I haven't seen action in almost three months."

"No seriously, my arm is completely healed. It was a small caliber and it went clean through. You worry way too much."

"Fine, fine. I yield, go and I'll wait for you here."

Percy gets up and walks over to grab a cup of coffee when he hears the agent call "Sarah"

"_How the heck, I gave him enough drugs to knock_ _out a horse. This new_ _truth drug must be some piece of work"_

"Agent Larkin, who is Chuck and Sarah. Are they your partners? Have they been captured?"

Bryce starts what sounds like a cross between laughing and crying.

What happened over the next couple of hours was a story that sounded like a CIA fairy tale.

Hawk has seen it before - The Vulcan Factor. 'Super Agents' that instead of trying to come to grips their emotions suppress them until they burst out into an emotional wreck, or burnt out and hopefully don't have a 22 caliber sandwich close.

Between lack of sleep and the powerful drugs that he has been given lately, Larkin burst. He got the life story of Chuck, Sarah, Jill and even had some stories of bumbling fool called Morgan.

Larkin was really broken up over this Sarah and what he did to his best friend Chuck. In between fits of laughing and crying, Hawk pieced together that he had seen them recently, and obviously things went bad from Larkin's point of view, since Sarah chose to be with Chuck over him.

When the phone rang he was really glad for the break of listening to this tragic triangle.

"Percy secure"

"Ok, are you sure that no one escaped?"

"He killed them all when he was in that shape?"

"No, I am sure that there was no other agents to find."

"How many days worth of tapes?"

"Are you sure that there are no copies."

"No I am not telling you how to do your job. Just being careful."

"I'll make popcorn,"

----

Somewhere around four weeks later

"Agent, here are your new passport and plane tickets. Director Graham requested that you head back to Columbia, there is a car on route. You will be briefed by him and a General Beckman from the NSA once you arrive at your safe house there."

Bryce gets up to shake his hand "Thanks for everything Hawk, I needed the rest a lot more then I thought I did. I haven't felt this good in months. Do you ever think I will remember anything over the last few weeks"

Percy waves off the handshake "The good news is that the new truth drug seems to stay in the blood stream so it is kind of acting like a 'flu shot'. But that also seems to stop short term memories from forming when it was at its peak. There is a chance but unlikely."

"Did I said anything while I was… recovering."

Percy grabs his trench coat and gets up to walk Agent Larkin to his car.

"No worries Agent, you had some screams on the way in, but the medics knocked you out and you were out the entire time you were under the Fulcrum medication. Director Grahams directions was followed to the letter. The cleanup crew found nothing at the site to indicate you have anything to worry about.

"The only name that came up was Sarah. I assume that is your girl. You repeated it in your sleep. We did an extensive search just in case it was another lost agent but found no evidence that she was there."

At the mention of her name, he visibly stiffens. "She was at one time. Now she is in love with my best friend. I hope someday that I can understand how that happened, I know that I have done some ... well crappy things to the two of them, especially my friend but I always thought that she would come back to me. After all that is one thing we do for the greater good, I thought as agents we all understood that, but sometimes... I don't know anymore.?"

Hawk stops and looks at the agent and for the first time in years Bryce Larkin actually found himself caring what another person was going to say next.

"I have been doing this for a long time now. At the farm they teach you how to read people by reading only the physical indications a person gives off. That will keep an agent alive. But to really know someone, then first you need to know yourself first, and then walk a mile in their shoes. When you do that, people will usually surprise you.

They walk to the rest of the way to the car in silence. Bryce nods and drives off into the sunset.

Percy reaches into his pocket and pulls out his blackberry.

"Percy secure"

"Graham.. are sure you want to go down this road? Orion will not be happy that his kid is involved you know?"

"You don't trust the NSA I get that, and Beckman's file makes her out to be the typical military–by–the-book–that-is-200-years-out-of-date person. Do you think she will go that far?"

"A little sister, really?"

"By the way, thanks for not telling me about your backup plan before you made me the scape goat. When you were down for Christmas you could have mentioned something?"

"Virginia will fly out next month and will report as your new personal assistant. I have to spend time off grid soon. A group calling themselves the ring. I think they will be trouble later on."

"Take off eh?…. if I can live through your bad coffee then I can survive this."

--------

End of Ch 3

Ok, I know enough with the back story, bad puns and coffee jokes...

My lifelong dream is to own a Tim Hortons coffee shop close to where Sid the Kid grew up!

Enough with prolonging the pain – I just hope that what I finish off with will be worth the wait.

Next up – Chuck and Casey have a bonding moment.


	4. Doghouse days of Chuck

Chapter 4

Dog(house) days of Chuck

Again I own nothing, and bigger, scarier people than me, like NBC, Josh, WB, etc own Chuck, and another reference other than Virginia, CP Scott, Hawk Percy and DR Short (which came to me in a SCRUBS dream sequence). Scrubs are owned by someone else to. I need a Casey action figure to protect me. I don't even have a beta reader to take the fall for all my bad misstakeds.

This takes place after the end of Season 2.

Oh and I read **Sarah's Mission **by Zerectica and I thought "wow is he / she in my doggie couse too". I was going to have Casey in this story come out with a super soaker and nail Chuck, but after reading Sara's Mission, I could not come anywhere close to that wonderful work. I need the doggie commands gag for a later chapter, unless I figure out a better way.

--

Day 1 - 0830

(bring)

(bring)

"Oh please please please be Sarah" Chuck Bartowski reached over and grabbed his iphone from beside his clock radio and fumbled while trying looked at the caller display. Ever since he re-uploaded the intersect she had been coldly supportive but distant. Almost like when she first arrived and they had the one sided hand to hand in the bathroom when he killed the soufflé. She was in full agent mode and furious over something and it was killing him that she refused to talk to him about anything right now.

To make matters worse she left him a **text message** that she wanted a day or two alone and told Chuck he should heal up from that kung fu fight and that Casey will watch him, since he should only be out of bed to eat and use the washroom. Since then all his calls went to voice mail, texts unanswered, and the one time he was able to get away and go over to Sarahs, her stuff was there, but not her. Casey assured that she still checked in with him daily... but she left a text message.

Casey's bedside manor however left a lot to be desired. Especially when he suggested handcuffing him to the toilet with a six pack of homemade `10-2` cleaner if he didn't stop moaning about his lady feelings. Chuck also found that Casey 'accidentally' left a gps monitoring device they use on released criminals around his neck the morning after he got to Sarahs. That really didn't help the tension between the two. That and the bad doggie comments that Casey kept making whenever they 'talked'. The tag was even marked `LADY.`

....She left a text message .... that day or two has been over a week now…

"Huh?"

The caller display said "MR BARTOWSKI YOU WANT TO TAKE THIS CALL" Under that was the CIA icon.

Chuck has not answered his phone since the Sarahs text, not wanting to take any chance of missing her call. This however made him numb. Oh god the reassigned her.

He stared at the phone when the text changed to "SOMETIME TODAY WOULD BE NICE"

Clicking answer he put his ear up to the phone and said:"um....Hello?"

"Mr Bartowski, this is Virginia, The CIA Director would like to have a conversation with you at 1030 hours at the golf course that is being sent to your phone. This is a private conversation and it is requested that you currently do not inform your partners. There is a picture that is being e-mailed to your phone that should make this decision easier for you."

"Are you sure I can't tell Sarah. I'm sure that she will want to come along. And if I try to split now Casey might… ok will blow a gasket, he is more uptight now I've ever seen him. I don't feel right going without Sarah being there...uuum do you know where she is?"

"Please call back on the number you will acquire and confirm that you will attend. Agent Walker and Col. Casey will be briefed by the end of today. Thank you Mr. Bartowski."

"_Weird I__ wonder what this is all about?__ OhCrap__OhCrap__OhCrap__ I've got a bad feeling about this.__"_

"BARTOWSKI"

Chuck jumped and nearly lands on the floor. His iphone not so lucky dropped out of site.

Gun in hand John Casey was climbing through the Morgan door looking around like a caged lion.

"What happened, all the surveillance suddenly seemed to switch itself off. What is going on? Is Orion back. I thought he said that he would not be back for another week? Speak LADY Speak or has Walker taken your tongue along with your manhood?"

_"Ok don't freak out. Got to get Casey out of here ASAP!"_

"First of all Good morning Casey. I am fine how are you? Now to answer your questions I have no idea what happened to your surveillance, no dad is not back, I can speak just fine: WOOF WOOF see no problem. I'm just lying here thinking about Sarah and wondering what to do while missing those lovely…"

"(Grunt #6 – Not again) If I was you Bartowski I would shut it tight now or I will be the one taking your tongue and stapling it to the top of your mouth" And with that he grabs the stapler off the desk and "There is a reason why they make staple GUNS Bartowski. Now Sit LADY. Stay!"

Casey then does a sweep of Casa Bartowski and returns to Chuck's room. He climbs back through the Morgan door. "If the security is not back on when I check in a minute, you are going to bunk with me until I can find out what the problem is. So if you did do anything, then think about that if you can squeeze it in-between girly thoughts."

"_He really needs a new hobby__ other than asset training__. The Buy M__ore was at least good __for a distraction but since we__ left there I think all he has done is keep an eye on me and clean his guns_"

"Oh Bartowski" Chuck Jumps "Good Assett" and Casey throws him a girl guide cookie before returning to his appartment.

Letting out a breath that Chuck didn't know he was holding he reached down he picked up his iphone (and the dropped cookie) and looked at the e-mails.

"_ok that is the golf course right behind the mall. Easy to get to. I'll tell Casey that I'm headed over to see the gang__ at the Buy More__. He might __even __buy that_"

The next e-mail had a picture of a coffee cup and that immediately caused the flash.

"**Australia, ****Sarah, Zodiac****, anti – terrorism**** posters****, ****a strawberry, ****coffee shops, Castle ****blueprints, a phone number, ****code t****o a hidden compartment, Former Director Graham****, trench coats"**

"_Wow, I thought Casey was scary._ _Ok, t__his was Graham's old partner __when he was an agent. __G__raham __added __a__ '__backup plan__' in the first update that Bryce sent me._ _When the replacement intersect__ blew up and took Graham with it__ t__hey carried it over to the new intersect because they simply didn't know it was there.__ Only there is no mention what the plan was and why use it now__, but Sarah is __involved – I got to try to reach Sarah__.__ Crap is this CP guy the new Director? Did he ordered Sarah away?"_

"_Double crap! What do you wear to a golf course?__"_

He called the number in his flash.

"Hello Mr. Bartowski, I understand that Col. Casey didn't like the surveillance blackout. He is currently looking at you reading a comic book from four weeks ago. There is a red SUV parked outside right next to your sister usually parks her car. You may take that to drive to your location. The key is hidden inside the first aid kit under the passenger's seat."

"Col. Casey will be called to the Orange Orange with orders to leave you behind at 0915. So there will be no need to be secretive. His surveillance will think you are home reading your comics when he checks Castle's systems. Thank you and the Director looks forward to seeing you."

Sarah's phone still went to voicemail.

--

First thing Casey did when he returned home was examine the feeds from the moron's doghouse. Nope there he was reading one of the stupid firefly comic books that the bearded buffoon and moron started creating to help pass the time. Neither could draw so they used screen captures of the tv show and added words. At least they spent more time on that then talking about sandwiches and stranded on islands. With he idiot gone Chuck did attempt to talk to Casey more, and once Sarah Watch - Day 3 and Bartowski ran to Walkers, he was tempted to call in a few favors, have the bearded idiot thrown in back of a transport plane and shipped back here just so he would have a nerd buffer.

The only really annoying thing about the new hobby was Morgan trying to get Casey to lean the words of "Hero of Canton" whatever that was. Sci fi and comedies was not his thing, and this sounded like both. Casey cringed just at the thought of attending this Comi-Con thing.

He stepped up to the computer and a picture of the General's personal assistant came on screen.

"Yes Colonel?"

(Grunt #9 - Something's up) "I would like to speak with the General. We have a potential surveillance issue with my asset and I want to have a team come up and run a full diagnostic on the equipment."

"I'm sorry Colonel; she is currently out to a high level meeting and is not expected back anytime soon. Apparently there has been some sort of bomb threat in the CIA facility she was in and until the threat level has been cleared she is secured for her own safety in one of their bunkers. She is expected to return as soon as the CIA Anti-terrorist team finishes their sweeps. Do you want me to have her call you when she returns?"

"No thank you I will attempt to call again later"

"While I have you Colonel, The CIA informed us today that your new partner will be arriving at the Orange Orange sometime today. You have been requested to meet them and make sure that they are ready for a briefing at 1600 today at Castle. The orders specifically request that the Asset not attend until the meeting time.

"_Oh crap_" thought Casey "_What has __Walker__ done this time. Whenever I call __I get her voicemail, and she does check in from that disposable cell all she says is fine__._ _Crap she missed last night's check in__ too__. __Damn__! L__ast thing I do is want to break in a new partner and possibly break the geek in two__ when he finds out. I wonder if the General would back a presidential pardon…_"

"Yes mam, thank you. I'll get ready to head over now."

With that Casey closed the connection and ran up and got changed.

On his way out the door he grabs his phone _"I'm not going to risk him spilling out his lady__ guts__ in person. This way I can hang up._"

Looking towards Bartoski's window, he hit the contact marked: Lady Feeling Moron

"Hey moron, Sit….Stay. I'll be back soon. Leave and I will know. The staple gun can be used on other parts of the body. Think about it."

(Grunt #87 HE DID NOT DO THAT) "Tell me you did NOT stick your tongue out at me. Bartowski BARTOWSKI…."

--

Well that is Chapter 4

Sorry about getting this up a bit later than some hoped. I wanted to send a message to the person who wrote Sarah's Misssion before this went up to make sure I was not treading on someone's toes. Your AWESOME!

I will be at a training course for work most of next week, so i promise anything left, good, bad or ugly I will answer after Thursday

Chapter 5

Welcome back to Buymoria


	5. Return to Buymoria

A/N. This was the ending to the last chapter, but when I found out I was being sent on course, I split it because I really wasn't happy with it and wanted more time to work on it, and it ended up growing. After I got back, I was reading some of the great comments and suggestions, and so I hopefully cleaned it up a bit.

Usual disclaimers apply:

I do not own anything in the "Chuck" world, including the world. I don't even make enough to rent them for an hour, if they were rentable. Other than a couple of OC every other reference I don't own either. Come to think of it the shirt off my back belongs to someone else too.

See previous chapters on disclaimer ramblings…

--

Charpter 5

Return to Buymoria

Casey walked in the front door of the Orange Orange. The sign in the window read "Closed for Renovations", the tables and chairs were all stacked up and all but one of the frozen yogurt machines was turned off. GRUNT #23 (Pity the fool)_ "O__f course, __LADY__'s__ favourite flavour__._"

"_Damn it __Damn it Damn__ it all to heck_ _Walker__. W__hat have you __done?__ Even__ dealing with a__ love sick puppy__, this__ was the best team I've been with for years. __You should have j__ust give__n the kid a thrill every once__ and__ awhile_ _and maybe I wouldn't have to__ spe__nd every__ week __worrying if he is going to__ make a mess in the vic…..__"_

(Grunt #29 – confusion mixed with the feeling of wedgies)

Entering Castle though the freezer, he goes over and checks the feed from the 'doghouse'. GRUNT #47 (Good Doggie) LADY is still reading through that stack of comics.

Activating the motion sensors, then setting them to signal him if anyone comes into the Orange Orange. Casey starts his usual routine: a check that there has been no intrusion, an inventory of the weapons, surveillance equipment, and finally, the ammo room (including a 28 year old bottle of scotch that he had hidden in there for the times when Walker and Bartowski were 'unusually' annoying).

He finished his checks and no one came. Casey cleaned his "top 20" favourite guns, still no one. He goes over and checks on LADY every 10 minutes, called the General (hoping to get more answers, but she was "away"). Even after all that, still no one showed. Finally he swept the floor, polished the conference table and dusted the computer screens. His frustration finally getting the better of him, he took off his apron and went upstairs to help himself to a yogurt.

He was headed to his locker, froyo in hand, to retrieve his 'special butterscotch' topping (that was at least 80 proof). It was then he noticed Walkers to-do list sticking out of her locker. He had watched her make it after the last group conference they had with Beckman. She must have put it there since she had to hurry to get ready for the wedding festivities.

As much as Casey hated cleaning up other's peoples messes, and not even sure how relevant it was now, since he doubted that operation LADY was really over. He had nothing else to do so he grabbed the list. Truth was, Walker has another week to finish her part of the clean up, but now he was not sure that she would have the chance, or choice for that matter, to finish.

First thing on the list – remove camera taps from Buy more security feeds.

He goes to the computer and turns on the feeds from the Buy More to see if that is done… Nope. Right on the main screen a bearded buffoon at the nerd herd desk talking to Jeff and Lester.

"_Well what is he doing __here?__ Hey m__aybe I get the __puppy__ to spill__ his lady gu__t__s to the bearded freak.__ That way I can fast forward over __t__he boo hoo-ing and sobbing about Barb err __Walker__.__"_

John walks across to the Buy More with determination that there may be a light at the end of the doghouse. He enters the main door and heads over to the nerd herd desk when he hears:'

"Well well well. Finally come crawling back for your old job I see" Emmett slid from behind one of the Nerd Herder life like stand up displays. He was obviously watching Jeff and Lester, hoping to catch them doing something with the video camera in Lester's hand.

(Grunt # 36 Extreme annoyances at idiots). Casey continues to walk towards the desk but Emmett jumps out in front of him.

"You know John, Buymoria is a loving, forgiving place and we would welcome you and Bartowski back with open arms, with only a 10% cut in pay and reduced to two weeks vacation. You understand there are no special citizens in Buymoria, well except for the leader of course."

(Grunt #44 FRAGILE – Flog Repeatedly And Grind Into Limp Extinction.)

"I am sooo glad we understand each other. Good John. Welcome back to Buymoria"

Casey snapped, he stuffed Emmett under one arm and carried him back to his office and slammed the door. "I already had a conversation of how-to staple a person's tongue to various objects. I am in the perfect mood to give a practical, hands-on demonstration to anyone who wags it at me too much today. So what say for the time I'm here, you stay in the office and try to think quietly about how much you want to be one of my demonstrators"

(Grunt #23 – satisfaction of scaring someone to do a #1)

Casey slams the door just as he sees Morgan exiting with Anna out the front of the Buy more. Looking around he notices that Jeff and Lester are taking bets with the rest of the staff watching some sort of extreme female fighting death match.

"_At least I don't have to deal with those two.._" and double times it out of the store.

Casey comes up behind Morgan and Anna. "Hey what are you doing back here?"

Morgan turns around and wraps Casey in a big hug.

"John Buddy Glad to see you. Have you been working out? Ooohh those arms are like concrete. What 10 minute workout or do you really hit the gym like the Mitch and the Jocks. I heard that the Wii Fit can really work on those muscle groups"

GRRRRR Casey picks up Morgan and they go nose to nose "Why are you back here?"

"Funny thing big guy. It appears one of the rules of the school is that if you are running with a knife in your hand and you …. accidently drop it and it, well, kind of well becomes stuck in an instructors foot that they can ask you to take some time off. Minor setback that's all but since Anna still had the apartment because I had to hustle to get out there, and when I had to take a vacation, they expected me to leave the dorm as well, it seemed better than living off the streets. And besides, funny story here, I was sitting down at a little coffee shop drowning my sorrows on grape soda's when this drunk guy comes over and we start talking, really hit it off, after hours of gabbing and many grape soda's later, he took pity on me took me to the airport and paid for a ticket for me to come back here. He said at a time like this I should be with friends. So when I got home yesterday Anna and I spent some alone time, well a lot of alone time actually since Chuck wasn't answering his phone. Today I started looking for Chuck but he wasn't answering his phone again and since I have to pass the Orange Orange to go to Chuck's I thought I would see if he was there. Since it is closed again - really how does that place stay in business anyways – I thought I would see if Big Mike could lend me a couple of dollars until I could get another job and all. Then I ran into Lester and then Jeff and then I heard Emmett so I went back into Jeff's office, then snuck out to Anna and high tailed it out of there, and by the way John, how are you and what are you doing around here. Do you know if Chuck is still at Ellie and Awesome's. Chuck and Sarah haven't gone and eloped or anything. After all that would be great I guess but I can't reach him or Sarah on their cells and well I worked out a new Call of Duty strategy while I was on the plane on the way back and I though in 10 or 12 hours we could work out the bugs…"

Casey just dropped him. Anna went over and grabbed Morgan's arm as she noticed Casey's eye twitching and what looked like the famous throbbing vain at his temple ready to pop. That was always a really really bad sign and usually involved Chuck running over and defusing whatever was going on. Casey was slowly reaching for something behind his back and Anna for one, did not want to know what he kept there so she quickly shouted out as she pushed Morgan into the car "Bye John going to grab a late breakfast then find Chuck - Bye"

Casey, eye still twitching, walked back to the Orange Orange at a full march and went straight down to Castle to use Walkers punching bag, since he can't use the moronic one without long explanations to the General. As soon as he started down the stairs however he sensed hatred equal to his own. Suddenly, a crash from the ammo room.

Drawing his gun he crept towards the sound and peeked into the room. Beside the door were two suitcases and a few feet away, a stunning annoyed blonde dressed in a black evening dress with one semiautomatic pointed at him in one hand and his scotch in the other. They source of the hatred has been located. She lowered her weapon and raised the bottle, holding them both tight enough that her fingers were white.

"Casey"

He watched her down the last of his 28 year old scotch.

Grunt #20 (FUBAR) "OH CRAP. Agent Forrest, wish I could say it was good to see you again."

--

OK – Chapter 6 – The Hunt for Sarah Walker.

I'm glad to see that some of you are starting to make the links in the earlier chapters to what is happening now. I'm just trying to come up with a style similar to two of my favourite authors. The people leaving me the comments saying they are lost are the ones that I love the most, since every time I read one of my their books, I get that same feeling and by the last few chapters I'm kicking myself saying 'how did I miss that'. So I am hoping I did something right, since this has become a lot harder than I ever thought it could be. Some people have noticed, this is well out of my comfort zone. So thank you all for your comments and suggestions. I've found everything great!

Thanks you and please keep the PM, the reviews, etc coming.


	6. Where in the World is Sarah Lisa Walker?

A/N Hello All

I have three more chapters until this is done, all should be up this week. I've got a couple of people asking me if this is going to be a series, and I didn't think it was that good personally. If people like it by the end and want me to continue then let me know.

Disclaimer:

Again I really own nothing, and this possibly funny piece of fluff makes me no money, and I honestly am not sure of who owns anyone, so please no sue me.

Percy, CP Scott and Virginia are mine, same with Dr Short. Rest are owned by others. Big scary others. Anybody got a Chuck doll to protect me?

So….Where in the World is Walker

Chapter 6

Virginia hung up the phone with Mr Bartowski and spent what seemed like forever observing the lone figure watching the waves hit the beach. She was holding what looked like an old sweatshirt close to her heart. Satellite images suggested that she has spent most of her time here lately. This spot held some sort of normality for her. Something considered very rare in the spy world. She hated intruding but looking at her watch, knew she could not wait any longer.

"Agent Walker"

Suddenly she is looking at the end of a Beretta. The agent was not paying attention to her gun this morning. Her safety was on and her clip was lying in the sand. For someone as well trained as she was, she really had to be hurting.

"I know you… Graham's assistant? Vicki?"

"Virginia actually. May I sit?"

Sarah lowered the gun and returned her gaze to the waves. On her left was a disposable phone either turned off or with a dead battery and an iphone with several throwing knives embedded, On her right was torn up writing paper and an empty bottle of tequila used as a parerweight. The sweatshirt that Sarah picked up again had STA something. Not hard to figure out whose that must have been.

"_Oh__ crap, this is going to be harder than I thought"__. _Taking her jacket off, she hides the modified iphone and the gun clip and sits down.

"Agent Walker – Sarah you are a hard person to get a hold of. I hope you don't mind the director was going to come, but I asked if I could be the one to find you. I think he was going to get a pack of beagles to search for you with with one of your Orange Orange uniforms."

"_So much for opening with a joke. __Sh__e's__ doing what __she does best. Put on her agent__ face and become all business__, except that she's failing__.__ "_

It was then that she remembered that the Beretta was not Sarah's normal sidepiece. That was the preferred weapon of another agent. "_Ok let's see if a year changed anything."_

"I'm sorry about Agent Larkin. I met him once in Australia. He was under a bit of medication at the time, but still too much of an attitude for me. I'm really not sure what you saw in him but then I'm a few years older than either of you and a 4 foot nothing brunette has very little on a 5 foot something blonde."

Sarah just continued watching the waves. When she spoke, it was so softly that Virginia almost missed it. "Brunettes seem to always get what they want. They get the normal life. Ellie, a brunette, has a wonderful normal guy, a great apartment, a stable if not demanding normal job, a wonderful, terrific sweet, warm, affectionate, caring super nerdy normal loveable brother, who in spite of himself is a selfless hero who just once I wish he would have stayed in the damn car…"

"_Oh crap __Larkin's death, Bartowski re-intersecting, running away from everyone, coming to the place she feels safest, acting totally against her training__ and personality__. __CRAP CRAP CRAP __Vulcan, and the breaking point is close."_

It all became clear what she had to do. Sarah needed to feel something that didn't overwhelm her– anything right now to get her head back into the game of life. Virginia read her profile and knew that Sarah's way of working through her emotions always seem to end with her beating the crap out of some sort of exercise equipment. There were heavy bags both at Castle and installed in her apartment, at the farm she used the simulation dummies, here.._._ _"T__his is going to hurt__. I__ so liked this dress.__"_

"Well what do you know, Graham was right after all. You really are not in love with were not in love with Bryce either. Tell me why was Beckman so determined to get the two dysfunctional agents together? Oh crap for that matter when are you going to realize that you are just using Chuck to get over whatever you call what you had with Bryce."

At that Sarah looked over to this woman with a look more shocked then she had felt since the bomb at the pier. That was one of Virginia gifts, reading people and hitting on their worse fears to get them to open up. She really really wished right now that the release was anything but using her as a punching bag./

"Give me a break girl, Graham was thousands of miles away and he still saw you were using the geek from the first date on day one. I think he got a chuckle about how 'broken up' you were about Larkin, and he nearly fell over laughing at the nerd herd looser behind the desk almost wetting himself when you asked him out. It became his daily soap opera "HOW THE BOWELS MOVED"

Sarah stared at the little lady and the more she looked, the more she saw red. She started making fists with her hand, wishing she remembered where her knives were. "_10 no 12 ways I could kill her right now__"_.

"Honestly I read a few mission reports. It jumps off the page and that is with major … sorry, Colonel Casey doing a really bad cover up job. If Graham were still alive what do you think he would be doing right now? Laugh or Cry that this match made by Monty Python? You wanted to know why he let you stay the first day; he thought that your report of the date would be the funny. He never expected someone would be stupid enough to have enough empty space in his head to remember all the images."

"How dare you come down here and insult the man of my dreams …. to give me a speech on how stupid that I'm being. What right do you have to come down here and tell me I am using the only man I have ever truly loved that I'm using him… the only man I have could ever give myself totally to…how messed up my life is….. HE IS NOT A LOOSER HES A NERD– A SMART NERD - HE CAN DO ANYTHING…."

Before she knew it Sarah lunged at the small woman.

Virginia rolled quickly and got up. _"That__s__ much easier than it should have been. She's much closer to breaking than I thought._" "Ok you want to play it that way. Lets get ready to rumble"

For over thirty minutes Sarah and Virginia went WWE on the beach.

Sarah being tired, upset and feeling the effects of the tequila, she lashed out more than really thinking about what she is doing.

Virginia knowing that she has been out of the field too long just played defence, however she constantly shouting thing like "What you hit like a geek", "you got to be kidding, you sure you know how to fight grown up style", "didn't I see that on a video game from the 80's"

Sarah however does her own war on works. "Get a life little lady" and "can't reach - need a ladder?".

Later both ladies will admit later that what they said were some of the lamest comments they have ever made in their lives.

What was not noticed by the combatants was not more than 100 feet away a team of half naked football players out for a training run were all stopped and was staring at the two as they tried to kill each other.

"Should we break it up?"

"Oh crap, no way, see that kick the blonde did, I wish I could kick a ball like that!"

"The brunette – how the heck did she duck that?

"Hey can we recruit her to be the hot team mom?"

"Think we could get the blonde to teach us how to tackle like that?"

"They must be acrobats?"  
"Man, send a picture to the coach, get him to offer them trainer jobs – we can never have too many of those type of trainers."

A little further away, some other random people started doing what they do best - taking bets on who would win, and how long they could go, and who would get their clothes ripped off first.

Much to the disappointment of the onlookers about 45 minutes into the match a whole police tactical and assault team responded to a report of a riot at the beach.

Even the cops spent five minutes just looking and thinking "_oh crap what have we gotten ourselves in to here_". The first five attempts at talking, the agents totally ignored the cops. Finally deciding on a more active approach, attempted long range tasers and ended up only getting one of their own. The tactical chief at one point looked up towards Heaven asking not so silently "_WHY ME_" and then screamed "No guns everyone, No one is to raise a weapon" A heated discussion involving several critiques of the fighting technique and a lot of "no way I'm I stepping between them" the squad decided to run in full tactical gear back to back in-between the two when they saw an opening and formed a human wall between them. That stunned the agents so much that they starting laughing so hard they both collapsed in the sand. Not what the cops expected, but they could live with it.

As they were led into the paddy wagon. Clapping, shouts of marriage proposals and drink offers were heard from all sides. Business cards and phone numbers were being thrown at them like a ticker tape parade. Shouts of CALL ME!, especially from the football team were heard.

The police called in another wagon for the gamblers thinking this the fight might be linked to an illegal gambling operation that the FBI were currently investigation.

The police had decided to take the ladies to the hospital, judging from the ripped clothing and what the tactical chief hoped was not a pair of their ripped underwear. He also hoped they might get a doctor there to give them some mediation to keep them calm before taking them to be booked, just in case they got excited again. After what they saw when they arrived, no one on the team wanted to fight either of these two even with full gear. As a matter of fact it was suggested by more than a few members that they be recruited into the unit.

The cops were more surprised when they arrived at the hospital and the ladies walked out of the wagon, leaving their newly applied handcuffs sitting in the bench… and they were still chuckling.

Hawk was blissfully unaware of any of this until the end of the conversation he was having with Mr. Bartowski a text message came on his I phone.

"OH CRAP" and had a link to the whole fight, the football players (and their comments), the police, with a close up of them scratching their head and wondering what to do, and the gambling on you tube – courtesy of one of the football players trainers who was taping the workout for the coach using his cell phone.

--

Curious tidbits –

Later that day, the football players showed up at the police station and sitting peacefully on the front steps held up signs saying "Free the Fighting Beach Babes" That made the front page of the next days local papers. Included in the article was an interview with the coach who offered both ladies a job with the team.

Unfortunately it was not a very busy news day and even though it didn't make it to the national news networks, an helicopter traffic reporter was side tracked and caught footage soon after the police arrived to the fight not only did it make a live feed during a 90 second news break in the morning, but also clips were on the noon, supper and late local news shows.

But John something or other on a national late night comedy show made references and drew similarities of the Fighting Beach Babes, the Police Tactical Chorus line and Congress debates all week.

The trainer who took the football footage came out with a series of Fighting fitness videos for team coaches using cheerleaders and retired soon after the 100 million videos sold.

In the gambling group that got arrested, three drug dealers who were at the wrong place and time were picked up after a 13 month manhunt two states over. All three were being hunted by a DEA agent that goes by the name Carina. Later when she heard the story from Casey, she complained to Sarah for taking all her fun away every time they ran into each other.

The public tried for years, but they never found out who the two people were fighting.

Best guess and the one that got the most twitters was a fight between Paris something or other and her latest Best Friend winner on some reality TV show. Paris never denied it wasn't her.

And finally it also got rated as # 44 of the top 100 videos on you tube for 2009.

--

Up next

Not Awesome


	7. Complications, Complications and more

A/N

This is not going well. I have made a lot of revisions but I am still not happy with where it is going. However what is below is what I think is the best of the worst.

I will try to get all this out this week, but so far I've blown all the other deadlines I've tried to set.

Usual disclaimers apply. See previous chapters but to sum it up I own nothing. and no betas.

--

Complications, Complications, Complications.

After watching Casey screams his name. Chuck closed his window and watched him in the courtyard fuming before leaving almost at a run.

He called Sarah on the way to the shower, then once coming out of the shower. After he got dressed he tried again as he jumped into the front seat of the SUV and again on route. Chuck looking at the time, took the long way to the golf course, right by Sarah's apartment and breathed a sigh of relief the he noticed her stuff still there. Untouched actually, since he was last there.

Twenty minutes later, three phone calls and five text messages he was at the door of the clubhouse. Being barred entry by someone that reminded him of Mr. Magoo with nasal drip.

"(SNIFF) I'm sorry sir but the club rules are very specific, there are no jeans allowed to be worn, and certainly not whatever **those things** are on your feet. Jackets **must** be worn inside the clubhouse. (SNIFF) Now if you wish the change rooms are over to the left and if you wish you I can take a message to whoever you are here to meet…."

"Look I am sorry but I really need to speak to Mr Scott. CP Scott. He told me to meet him here."

"I'm sorry Sir (SNIFF), there is no club member with that name here. Perhaps you mean the Eastlinks Golf course, you would fit **their** dress code."

Fumbling around Chuck realizes that he forgot his iphone in the SUV and turns around and knocks into the guy behind him.

**Navy poster, medical instruments, throwing knives, coffee beans, comic cons, genetic experiments, trench coats, strawberries.**

Chuck instantly takes a couple of steps back. This flash as unexpected as it was, nearly causes him to fall backwards into Mr. Magoo. "OH CRAP"

"You should be more careful Chuck, I can see how Casey get frustrated. You really seem to leap then look."

"Wooo I thought -- one hurt. Oh oh oh … What the…. You're an agent and your… and your…." Speaking so fast that Hawk thought for sure he was going to pass out due to hypoxia.

Holding up his hand, Hawk smiled. "Calm down. Remember: deep breaths. Let's go somewhere where we can talk. A new coffee shop just opened today in the office building across from the as the Buy more. Shall we? Sorry I'm not a hand shaker - you drive."

"_I can see why Graham liked this guy. Not that he would ever admit it to anybody Disarming yes - geeky to the extreme. . Definitely not CIA material at first glance. But then again neither was I_."

"Right you nearly died – three, no four times from contact poison from a handshake, and almost a dozen from kisses and twice from ….ohhh."

Chuck must have turned about four shades of red instantly. The Director could not help but smile and blurt out "Son, tell me it has not been that long that you forgot what it is called?"

"Ahhhh I really really think we should call Sarah and bring her into this – I mean after all this involves her in some strange and twisted way - Not Not that type of twisted I'm talking about is.… although she is flexible enough ….. I I I I mean she I mean she would want to know you are in town and I really feel more comfortable is she was here for these **discussions** right from the beginning."

Director Scott could not help but laugh. The look in the man's eyes when he mentions the love of his life, the worry about her and her feelings and anything inappropriate. _"I'll be damned, Graham you old dog you pegged this headache from day one. Oh Crap; I'm going to have to hear I told you so every day in Hell from you now."_

"Easy son, if you know that much about me, you know I am not known for killing anybody. And I have no plan on killing you or any of your family. Not in the middle of a snooty private golf course in LA wearing my favourite trench coat. I stand out a little don't you think."

Chuck goes from bright red to ashen grey again in less time than Bill Gates makes a buck.

"Oops insert foot here apparently, now Virginia has gone to gather …. Sorry I'm lousily with names. Suzie isn't it."

Chuck snickers in spite of himself. "Sarah and your file states you have a photographic memory, you just use that trick to put people off guard."

"_Yeah I like this kid a lot" _"Let's keep that one to ourselves ok."

"Now where did you park that SUV? I hope you like red. I was told once its Sarah's favourite colour?"

"Really, I hardly see here wear it"

--

The new director of the CIA went to the counter to grab his third coffee and looked back at Chuck with that same amusing look that drove Beckman nuts. He just dropped what he suspected was the biggest bomb on Chuck's life since the day Bryce sent him the intersect.

Chuck's cold cup of coffee sitting off to the side. In front of him were three envelopes.

The Director was a little too blunt for Chuck's liking. Sarah had to make the decision without any contact with him, but when she did it would be immediate and there was no discussion and Chuck may never hear from her again. The director felt Chuck deserved to know what those choices were. He had earned that right.

The first one was a copy of Sarah's resignation form, with her name left blank. "Sorry Chuck, it is one of the hardest secrets for an agent to share with anyone. It can put an agent totally at another person's mercy. It is drummed in from day one at the farm that you never give up who you really are." If she went that route, then it specified that she can have no contact with Chuck for the time he was the intersect, If she did Chuck would be placed in a bunker immediately for the life of the intersect and she would be in jail for the same amount of time. She would be given a security job overseas and not allowed to return to the US. Chuck could never leave the US. This could be forever.

In the second one was a promotion and a transfer. She would oversee Operation Zodiac and would be constantly traveling between one of the 12 bases worldwide. Chuck would get daily reports from the bases that Sarah put together. This project is expected to last 15 years. Chuck would me moved to a secure location in DC, but not a bunker. When complete, and assuming Sarah and Chuck were still alive and had feelings for each other, they would be allowed to disappear in a friendly country, probably Australia by what the director said. No family or friends contact will be allowed starting tonight and Chuck would still be given reports that he would need to look over and report on. Sarah would be semi-retired and he had no idea what that meant. How do you semi-retire from the CIA?

The last choice, Sarah will be transferred and become a field trainer for recruits. She would be based at the Farm and also work in the field. One thing was made that clear was that he and Sarah might have a relationship so long as it did not interfere with her duties. This might be for life however and could go years without them ever seeing each other. If something happened to one of them, the other would never know.

Chuck would be trained as an analyst. Again Chuck would be moved to DC and Ellie and Devon would be moved there as well, given new identities. Casey will probably be put in charge of security; however that was an NSA decision.

Any way he looked at it Sarah was gone, and he was being given absolutely no choice on how to live his life.

The look on Chuck's face was all that Hawk needed to see. He knew that look. He had it himself a few times when missions went bad. It was the look of loosing the love of your life and not caring about what happen to his, since there was no life without the other.

Just then, the Director's iphone received a text message. "Oh Crap?" then after excusing himself he watched, what looked to Chuck to be a video on YouTube. After a couple of seconds he is laughing so hard he had to sit down again.

In spite what was just put before him, he was just too curious. "What is so funny?"

After a few clicks, Hawk sent a link to Chuck's iphone and then made a phone call and went up for a fresh coffee.

Ten minutes later Chuck eyes are bugging out of his head, and his stuttering spell seemed to return. Hawk was wondering if the whole breathing and stuttering issue was common with Bartowski. _There are treatments for that. Nothing in his record before – Effect of the new intersect I wonder? Have to make him an appointment to get some tests run._

"Chuck. Earth to Chuck? Is your brother in law working today?"

"ummm yeah, so is my sister actually... Please please tell me that is NOT Sarah fighting that kid?"

"First of all that kid is Virginia, and never, ever let her hear you refer to her as a kid if you value your family jewels" Chuck's eyes go even wider, entering panic mode.

"Two, yes I am pretty sure that is Sarah, and three, call the good Captain and ask him to please make sure that your sister avoids seeing Sarah and four, ever see Men in Black?"

"_ER – Oh crap Ellie" _

He took a deep breath and looked at the defeated and panicked man in front of him. He knew he shouldn't do this: _"Oh crap, what the frak"_

"Chuck - You have seen MIB right?"

--

Devin just walked into the change room to shower and get ready to do a 10 mile run before supper when the cell went off and it was Chuck's wearing a worm suit came on the screen.

"Hey Bro, what's going on?"

"Wow ok, she should be in the ER now."

"Got it - keep Ellie away from Sarah"

"I don't know Sarah. Got it"

"Dude that is not awesome"

"Whoa Bro – this person is not dangerous evil blow up the world type is she. Ellie's not in danger is she?"

"Awesome! Can, will and shall do bro. Just one thing I don't understand - Who is Scott?"

"Totally Awesome!"

--

On route to what they thought was jail, Virginia and Sarah take off their handcuffs in the small cramped and very smelly paddy wagon. After a few minutes of silence, Virginia asked "Ok so you love Chuck, then why are you hiding from him?"

Sarah looks towards the floor. Another long pause "He wants one life, and makes you want that too, then without so much as… and then..."

"Sarah, let me ask you the question, did you discuss Beckman's offer with him. No I thought not. You have a lot to think about, but running away is never the answer to a family problem, it just makes it worse."

"_She is trying so hard to keep it together". _You really are not good with relationships are you?"

Sarah just continues to look at the floor.

"Communication in any relationship is important, and it is a skill that some have, some don't, and that some can learn. You have to know yourself before you can communicate that to him however."

"Hey Looks like we're here, now come on, lets head out and face the music, maybe we can get the cops to dance again!"

--

When the tactical squad arrived at the ER, they opened up the door and the two combatants walked out. The small one waved, blew kisses at the cops and asked if they did encores. The cops were more than a little embarrassed.

Using four sets of handcuffs to secure the ladies hands and feet to the bed. The chief thought "_They would have to be Houdini to escape now_". At the hospital's request they pulled the curtains hiding them from public view. The chief then placed six guards on outside of each.

Now that she was alone and had time to herself Sarah realized that she just attacked Graham's personal assistant. If she was lucky the new director would placed her in a bunker until she died of natural causes, possibly under a shrinks meds and half hearted attempt to get her to admit that she hated her mother. Best case she would be fired and told that she would be 'taken care of' if she ever came close to her Chuck again. The agency has a zero tolerance policy about agents attacking the civilian staff, especially one that had her type of clearance. What the hell was she doing there anyways?

In the last couple of weeks, she had gone from hopeful to a regular life with the man she loved and coming to grips on leaving the CIA, to being back full force into the life that was she now knows was – is – was slowly killing her, now to no life since she will never even get the chance to say goodbye to her Chuck.

--

A/N Hi All

Ok, I tried to go some clean up in this chapter, to help fill in some gaps.

I will try to finish this in two more chapters. Please let me know what you think. I have some time off this week and hope to spend it finishing this off. I've been asked if I was going to do another, and I am rewriting the last chapter to make it more open. If people want to see this continue, then let me know.

So review, PM and give me your thoughts.


	8. More complications, Ellie type

A/N

Hello

Again Chuck is not mine- nope nadda one cent is made off this .. whatever it is :) Big Scarry guys own that. Time for a Sarah Action Figure!

No beta either, all misstaks my own.

--

Meanwhile, back at the ranch... err Castle

Casey lowers his weapon.

Forrest then stares down at the empty bottle - Humph # 12 (Demanding) "You better have more of this?."

"With Bartowski around I have some stashed all over this place since I never know where I'm going to get the urge to spade the geek"

Laughing, a little too much Casey thought, Forrest walks over to the conference table. Casey pulls another bottle out and grabs two glasses, fills both and passes one to Forrest.

"Cheers!" They toss back the drinks and Casey refills the glasses "What the deal Forrest, last I heard you were going back under deep cover"

Forrest looking around with blurred eyes"After I left here, I was in charge of a raid on a Fulcrum storage facility when I left here."

And another refill was had by all.

"After that I was assigned to get close to a business man that might have ties with a group called the Ring. I wass suppose to meet up with him last night at a black tie thingie when I got my leash pulled by the new CIA derector who grilled me about you, Walker and the nerd, Barf-on-sky walker half the night. When he was done he said I was going to be sent here to become your new partner and prepare for it to be long term. He told me to take a vacation first, gave me a ticket to Miami, but I exchanged them for here because I wanted the chance to kick Barbie's butt and watch her squirm when she got reassigned or even fired. Besides watching your face when you disagreed with my assessment when it all came out was not that unappealing either Casey."

Grunt #76 (I'M NOT WRONG) taking a shot, he pours two more drinks.

"Forrest you might not get a chance, Walker has not made the last check in. Not sure what is going on, however I can't get ahold of the General.

Also I need to get a team to check the surveillance equiptment on the assets…" Casey punches up LADY's feed and there is Morgan sitting in the middle of Chuck's bed dialling. Casey's then hears his phone ring.

"What do you want moron?"

"Hi Casey, big guy, it me Morgan, wow I didn't think you would have the new phone number yet. Did I give it to you this morning, wow anyways I am over at Chucks and there is no sign of him here. I was wondering if you might know where he might be. I checked the arcade and you already know…"

Casey hung up and started back tracking the feed from where he left this morning.

Forrest somehow sensing the change in atmosphere humped (#16 Stupidity Alert) "Whatsss did the idiot do now"

"He was ordered to stay home until I return. More than likely slipped off his leash and went straight to Walkers.

Humph # 6 (Funny) _"Bartowski – dog – spade oh crap that is dead on."_ "oooh crappp, then to Walkers we go. Withh luck we might get to kick both their butts"

--

Over in the other ER bed, Virginia was with the chief of the police tactical squad. He spent over twenty minutes with the blonde and all he got was a headache and a stare that made his blood run cold. This one was no better, but cheerier at least. She evaded all the questions put to her, and every time that he would mention what was going to happen to them, all he got was "Oh crap, just wait for it." Whatever that meant he knew that he would not like it.

"Chief, Doc's here. Want to talk to her before she goes in?"

"_Great the sooner I get these two out of my hair – the sooner I can hit the liquor store__.__"_

The chief comes out is introduced to the lovely and talented, Doctor Ellie Bartowski-Woodcomb.

"Doctor these two ladies have created a riot situation by the beach on the third pier. Now we have them handcuffed to the bed and I would like to have two of my men in there with you as you examine them. We believe them to be extremely dangerous. We have no idea of what their names are; we are calling them Blonde and Brunette Doe for the moment"

The Chief stops as another doctor comes up behind the first "Hey Officer. I'm Doctor Devin Woodcomb" He turns to the other doctor "Awesome, I got done my shift and I heard that there were two dangerous felons here and I thought you might need a hand."

"Sure, we were swamped before this happened." Ellie replies, looking more frazzled than normal.

She turned back to the Chief. "They are handcuffed to the bed, I think that the risk is minimal and I have to respect their right to have a private conversation and exam, there will be police right outside the curtains it will be safe enough."

The chief knew this was coming, hence why he ordered 6 guards per bed. "Ok Dr. Brunette Doe is in this bed here, and Blonde Doe is in the one at the other end of the ward, Both are not the most helpful when it comes to answering questions though"

Hearing that Devin very quickly jumps up, causing Ellie to drop the chart she was just given "That's my cue, a brisk jog down the ward, Awesome".

"Hold it a second Doctor" the chief called "While we are not clear on why these two were fighting, I will tell you this, both of these women are some of the most talented hand to hand fighters that I or any of my team have ever seen. Nobody wanted to even approach them without at least three other members with them. We are sure that they could best any one of us, possibly two. We have therefore placed 6 guard on each and have handcuffed both their hands and feet to the bed. They have already escaped one set of cuffs so if any of my men hear anything that sounds unusual they will be entering is that understood."

Ellie give the chief one of those famous Bartowski smiles "Thank you for letting us know. We'll be careful and thank you for coming to our rescue if needed"

Devin "Absolutely – Awesome you guys are here to protect us"

The chief shakes his head – _"H__o__w many times a day does he say that?"_

Devin turns and does a fast walk down the ward_"OK, walk casually down to Sarah's bed, nothing to see here people, whew, is it hot in here" _He nodds to the police as he slips through the surrounded curtain and sees Sarah. "_Oh not Awesome, I've never seen her look this upset over anything_"

"hey .. er Ms. Blonde doe"

Hearing the Captain's voice Sarah turns around and grabs Devin in a bear hug that he would have sworn she would never had the strength to give. She starts to sobbed into his shoulder.

Sarah knows that this could be the only time she will ever have again to get a message to her Chuck. "You have to tell Chuck how sorry I am, tell him how much I… love him. He is the love of my life and now I'll never get to see him or tell him or get in touch with him again. Promise me Devin, you have to promise me that you will MAKE him find someone to make him happy. I could not live if I knew that he was miserable because I … I messed up really really bad. Really bad. And now they will never let me see him again. Just like any relationship I've ever been in I just ruin everything."

"_Not Awesome!"_ "A R A H N E E B R E A T " said Devin as he started turning a lovely shade of blue.  
--

Ellie goes through the curtain and finds a small brunette doing deep breathing exercises.

"Hello I am Dr. Bartowski-Woodcomb, I'm here to examine you. I have to tell you that there are several very large police personnel on the other side of this curtain and any word from me and I suspect that your day will have gone from bad to worse."

Virginia looked up and did a quick smile "Dr, believe it or not, I did not wake up this morning and expect to cause any thing other than to have a quick meeting, eat some frozen yogurt and stop by to see how the new school was coming along."

"You're a teacher then?"

She laughed "Use to be, and it if things work like I want them to, then I will be again." Virginia sighs, "Retirement is now out the question, and as much as I love my new boss, I want to do something more useful then type reports and get coffee"

Ellie smiles _"How can the police say she created a riot, she seems like a really nice person" _"So shall I call you Ms. Brunette Doe, or is there another name I can call you?"

Virginia pretends to ponders what to answer while is listening to the tactical chief talking loudly to someone sounding very upset outside the curtain. "_So it's about time you got your butt in gear."_

She slowly goes into a lotus position in the middle of the bed, she sighs again and shaks her head a little as she answers Ellie "I've been called quite a few names over the years, but you can call me Virginia. May I have the honour to call you Ellie or would you prefer to be called Dr. Bartowski-Woodcomb."

Ellie stiffens when she realized that she never gave this woman her first name. She steps back from the bed and realizes for the first time that Virginia is no longer handcuffed anywhere.

"Umm could someone come in here please?"

Virginia smiles "Way ahead of you Ellie, look behind you."

Ellie looks around and there is a man wearing an expensive black suite, dark glasses and looks like he is coming out of a seizure.

"Ohhh my you and he… and you …. Oh crap that means that it can work…."

"_Oh Crap_" More confused than ever Ellie reaches up and removes the glasses on the man's face. She knows the voice but it can't be real until she looks him in the eyes.

"CHUCK!! What the hell is going on here? What was that a seizure? Do you know this person? What the hell are you wearing? " Virginia forgotten, Ellie was in big worried sister mode over her brother.

Chuck shakes his head and seems to be listening to something for a sec.

"Sis it complicated..."

----

A few minutes earlier, also in the ER

Chuck Bartowski dressed in a $1500 totally Men in Black outfit, stopped at the entrance of the ER and looked around.

"Chuck – Stay cool. Give it a second, let the cops get curious." Said the voice taking in Chuck's ear. "You are Special Agent Charles Carmichael and if you need to refer to me, it's Percy – Right now we are about to have a dozen po'ed police and I want you in and out as fast as possible. According to my recon ahead and a little on the left is Virginia. The person in front of her curtain is the tactical chief. Sarah is the last on the right, and I will extract her. I know that you are freaking out right now, but I promise someday she will find out you were her knight in shining armor. Oh crap, please try to get your knees from shaking, it really runes the image you need to project"

Chuck's slight twitching of his legs stop and he wills himself to relax, or at least tries to the best he can.

"Good. Remember, try to avoid your sister. Hopefully Devin has her distracted somewhere. If you run into her, then well… we will have to cross that bridge when we come to it. OK Chuck – Agent Carmichael – It's Showtime"

Chuck walks over to the tactical chief. "Chief; I am Special Agent Carmichael, I'm here to take charge of the prisoners. You and your men are free to leave now." Chuck takes out his CIA ID and shows it to the chief.

"Wait just a darn minute who the heck do you think you are and if you think you are taking anybody anywhere then you have another thing coming. These are our prisoners and they are staying in our custody. UNDERSTAND. Now who are you with what authority do you think you can barge in here and order us around. Besides, you don't look like you could stand up in a stiff wind. These two girls could take out half of my men here."

"I understand completely your position Chief. In your shoes I would do exactly the same thing. I also know what is going to happen in reality. Please pick up your phone chief. You will want to take that call." _"MIB heck – This is so NEO"_

The chief walks back towards the brunette's curtain, looks at the caller display – "_Oh crap_". He answers the call.

"Yes sir someone calling himself Carmichael just arrived."

"What do you mean that he is in charge?"

"My men took them down; they have a right to see this through."

"No sir I am not trying to disrespect the Governor's office, but does he understand what happened here this morning."

"He said what…"

"No sir I see no reason to have the Governor receive another call from the President." _"OH CRAP, Who are these two!"_

"No sir I will not want that disrespect to fall back in my team."

"Sir, who is this guy?"

"Yes sir no questions will be asked."

"Yes sir I will personally make sure that my team does not mention this to anyone."

"Yes sir, he actually told my men to pull out."

"Yes sir, we will be back at base in 10 minutes."

"Yes sir, myself and my second will be in your office in 8."

The chief glares at the Man in Black, this Carmichael, and closes his phone. _"Oh Crap"_ Turning to his men beside the brunette's curtain. "Back in the van double time, Tell team 2 - move"

"Carmichael -they are your headache." He throws a set of handcuff keys at Chuck as he goes by.

"CHUCK - CHUCK – SAY THANK YOU CHIEF" was shouting in his ear.

"Thank you Chief." Chuck then shakes his hand and watches the police leave.

--

In a white lab coat, pretending to look at a chart and talking to someone on a phone beside the curtain with Walker inside, Director Scott was smiling. He enjoyed this much more than he expected. _"Good grief, I forgot how much fun it is to watch a noob"_.

"Oh Chuck, please remember to breath, you look like you're wavering a bit". _"Yeah I got to have that not breathing thing checked"_

Chuck nodded to no one, and silently entered the curtain containing his 'target'.

--

And that is another chapter in how the bowel moves.. oops wrong story.

Please let me know what you think. PM or hot review.

A couple of people see where I am headed and want a second story, but I am still not sure.


	9. Crap X 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Chuck characters or any intellectual property related to the Chuck. Many would argue that I do not have _**any**_ intelligence for that matter, and the bank has all my property. They just use me for the name on the paperwork.

Ch 9 – Crap X 10

Devin, now (barely) able to breath again and returning a lovely shade of pink, was feeling Sarah tears soak his scrubs.

"Listen Sarah, I'm not even going to come close to understanding what is going on here. But I know that Chuck loves you. This thing about your.. other job may make it harder to express, but if I know anything, it's hearts, and I know that your heart belongs to Chuck."

On the other side of the curtain, Hawk listened to their conversation with renewed interest. He remembered one of the last reports was Chuck's brother in law being told about Sarah and Casey's real reason for being there, so to him, Sarah's reply would tell volumes.

It was then he heard through the earwig Virginia use the name 'Ellie'. He realized that between coaching Chuck and listening in to Sarah's conversation, he was forgetting something important.

_"Ooooh Crap"_ Hawk sighed "Ok Chuck, we seemed to have crossed that bridge, why don't you invite your sister to come grab a coffee and have a chat." Going back to the drama behind the curtain, all he heard was 'Not Awesome" _"Grrr I missed Sarah's response"_

Taking a deep breath, He turned and walked through the curtain. "Hello Dr Woodcomb. I suggest that you check in with your wife. She will need you over the next few hours, her life is about to be turned upside down, inside out and backwards. I'll take care of Agent Walker, no worries"

Devin looked at the new doctor and realized that this must be the person Chuck mentioned on the phone.

Sarah stiffened and with the best smile she could muster, just mouthed"it's Ok" and gave Devin a final hug whispering "take care of him for me" before he went back the way he came.

"Hello Agent Walker. I am CP Scott. I was appointed this week as the new Director of the CIA."

Sarah eyes went a little wide "_Oh cra__p __the director__,__ in his first week__,__ flew down to fire me for compromising myself with Chuck. Oh crap what did Beckman tell him. It must have been going rouge. __I kew it was way too easy for her to believe that I played Chuck. I should have known that Beckman wasn't fooled. I'm.. no .. was CIA. He can overrule Beckman without blinking. Now he is going to send me away without ever seeing Chuck again. Well I prefer to be in a dark hole of it keeps Chuck with Ellie. __OH Crap Ellie needing support- upside down, backwards? Is he going to put Chuck in a bunker."_

"What are you doing to my Chuck!" She demanded. She stood up and keeping the bed between them looked quickly for something to use as a weapon.

"Agent Walker, we have a briefing in a little more than an hour and you can see him healthy, not exactly happy, but in one piece."

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH MY CHUCK"

"So what say we go grab a coffee, somewhere more private and we can talk about Chuck. Really what happens to him depends on a choice you must make."

Hawk took off his lab coat opened the curtain. Taking only time to grab a trench coat from a chair close to the exit, he led Sarah to the parking lot where her porche was waiting. As he opened Sarah's driver's door and waited for her to sit down before going into the passengers' seat. Sarah noticed the director moving her speared iphone and Bryce's weapon off the seat before he sat. "We will have to talk about that as well. I read how good you were with a knife, but to get them to hit close together from 150 feet in a strong wind, that was beyond impressive."

Reaching into his coat, he pulled out a DVD and handed it to her. "Video coverage of your little fight with Virginia. Someone on a crowded beach had a cell phone that could take video. I'm amazed that there is only one so far."

"You are a big hit on Youtube. Oh yes, may I call you Sarah?"

Sarah nods, not sure how to read him. _"He's my boss for the moment, he could change my name to Rubella and I would have no say about it"_. "Whatever you want sir".

"Fine then lets all grab a coffee at the new coffee shop across from the Buy More and then we have a briefing back to Castle." Looking at his watch, he sighs. "I've only got a couple of hours before I have to go head to head with Beckman for the rest of the night. Oi it's been a long day."

--

Ellie Bartowski-Woodcomb was staring in disbelief at her brother wearing something that he could be buried in if he didn't come up with a better answer than:

'Complicated'. "COMPLICATED IT'S COMPLICATED. First, the cops warned me that this lady" Ellie points at Virginia while trying to stay between Chuck and her. "was highly dangerous and you stroll in dressed to kill, OR BE KILLED, having what looked like a seizure and all you can say it's COMPLICATED. Charles Irving Bartowski, so help me if you don't come up with something better than it's complicated I will make sure that Sarah does not have to worry about any sort of protection for the next six months!"

Virginia found it took a lot of effort not to laugh as Chuck turned from a very white colour then a very red one. This looks like it would be a good time to step in. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we are a bit short on time, Can I call you Ellie?"

Ellie stepped back and slightly in front of Chuck, the protective instinct clicked in immediately. "_Must run in the family."_

Ellie showed a very visible relief as Devin came though the other side of the curtain.

Virginia turned "You must be Chuck's Brother in Law. Tell me are either of you hungry. There is Orange Orange near here, why don't we head over. I know my husband would want us to all go for coffee, but I'm more in the mood for FroYo since I heard that is where Sarah was working. Besides I'm sure Chuck would like to see Sarah sooner rather than later. Now come along I think a long discussion is in order.

All of a sudden Ellie could have sworn that she hears Sarah's voice mention something about Chuck, and she does not sound happy. Ellie goes and grabs both Chuck and Devin's arms and holds them back.

"Babe" "Sis" comes from the guys.

Virginia opens the curtain and waves to someone in the waiting room who comes over.

"Please show Dr. Bartowski-Woodcomb your ID please and then gather the group and have them report to Scorpio"

"Yes Mam" and this young man goes over and shows a CIA ID to Ellie.

"See sis complicated"

--------

Sitting in the same coffee shop that was surprising still empty since the Director and Chuck was there earlier.

"Sarah, what do you know of Graham's old partner, Hawk Percy?"

She looks up. "_Oh Crap, a__re they after him__ Are they using Chuck against me to get information on him?__" _

"They were partners from the day they left the farm until Graham was seriously wounded. Hawk saved not only his life by doing a risky field surgery that allowed his injuries not to include being paralysed from the waist down. Even so Graham could never get medical clearance to return to the field. I heard he went rogue just before Graham's death. My turn, what are you going to do to Chuck?"

The director smiled "You took Chuck and ran, you went rogue yourself. You could have used help. Graham gave you a number to contact him. Why didn't you use it?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about"

Hawk looked directly into Sarah's eyes _"She's good, got to give her that. No information not in the file, and directly denied the phone number. She could probably pass a polygraph."_

"Ok then what you really meant to say was: you didn't know who to trust, especially since he might have gone rogue. Everything happened fast and … You couldn't risk it, and you are not going to give me that number so just get to the point where you are going to tell you what are we going to do with your Chuck? Therefore the next question is do you love him?"

"Yes" without hesitation or looking away from the director. Sarah knew that there is no way that she would ever see Chuck again, she would be lucky not to be bunkered herself. Her career was finished she was done with denying it. The only bargaining chip she had was information on Hawk, and if that could be somehow used to keep Chuck safe, then she was going to use it, especially since she destroyed the number years ago to make sure it didn't fall into the wrong hands in a previous captured moment. She didn't have anything that could help the CIA track Hawk down, but the Director didn't know that. "Now no more information until you tell me what are you going to do with my Chuck."

The director once again brings out the smile that drove Beckman nuts and pulls out three envelopes and goes over the three choices for her same as he did for Chuck.

Sarah thought the only time she was more scared in her life was when she realized how much she loved Chuck. Thanks to her training though, she didn't show it.

--

Back at Castle

Casey headed over to the ammo room while Forrest staggered at his 6 when Casey's alarm he set earlier in the Orange Orange went off.

"Forrest; did you enter through the front door of Orange Orange?"

"Nooo back"

Bringing up the feed Grunt#93 (ELLI COMPLICATION)

"Well look like Lady found his way back home"

Forrest looked at the feed and saw what must have been Chuck in a black suite _"Ok even He looks good wearing that."_ "Who are the others?"

"That is Chuck's sister Ellie and her husband and Devin Woodcomb. You should remember him; I still have pictures of you at his bachelors at the Buy More. What is the moron wearing?"

"That Colonel Casey is called a black suite. I'm sure you must have owned one at one time in your life."

Casey looked up and saw a small lady coming down the stairs now completely ignoring him or the the fact that he was pointing a gun at her heart. She was staring at Agent Forrest with a look between pity and stupidity.

"Agent Forrest, I believe that the Director arranged a vacation for you. He was not happy when he found out you were here." Virginia turns toward Casey "Colonel please put that gun down. We are all here for a briefing and from what I see both of you without weapons in your hands will be a good thing. Hope you don't mind I ran across your asset on the way, and invited him along."

Casey looks at Forrest who nods, _"Colonel is it? When did that happen?", _"Casey this is the CIA Directors personal something or other, sorry I missssed the name thisss morning. Hey, by the way that worse coffee you brought than what that crap was in the office."

The little lady limps up to Casey and extends her hand to the big guy "Virginia, and I have a feeling we will be running into you a lot Colonel."

She turns to Forrest "If I was you right now, I would put away the booze and come up with a better reason why you did not take the vacation offered then you wanted to come get sloshed with an old friend"

"He isss not a friend, I just happened to be the right place, right time sort of event."

"So that means Colonel Casey was drinking when he was solely responsible for the asset."

"No that.." Casey sputtered

"Colonel, you do not have to answer to me, you have to answer to General Beckman and the Director. Now I need two sets of non disclosure forms made up immediately for Devin and Ellie, Can you handle that for me Colonel, as you seem to be the more sober of he two and take it up to our guests to sign it before the enter Castle?"

Hearing the door open, Chuck could be heard saying "And sis we call this Castle. It's the main base of operations. Watch your step!"

"BARTOWSKI WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING BRINGING THEM IN HERE" Casey barks.

"IDIOT, YOU'RE AN IDIOT" Forrest yells, apparently at Chuck images that is still on the computer monitor and not the one standing at the door.

"_Oh crap" _Virginia stepped in front of the rampaging Casey "Both of you, you have guests behave now."

Virginia steps beside the two agents and lowers her voice "Casey Forms now, Forrest get rid of the booze. And I'll put the weapons back in the safe. This is going to be a bad night for them, and I don't want them even more freaked out by the large amount of firepower that is in this complex."

"_Crap, Hawk I am really going to thank you for leaving me this mess tonight"_ "Ellie and Devin I have to warn you now you have to sign the non discloser forms or we will not have a choice but to arrest you. You have seen too much now, by the way, thank you for that Chuck. Why don't you sit here and tell them all about the day you opened an e-mail from Bryce Larkin." Casey returns with two file folders "And before you complain Casey, director's orders that nothing is classified for tonight in this room. Why don't you be a doll and show Agent Forrest where you keep the coffee." She then goes off with an armload of guns to the ammo room.

Devin however looks at Forrest then to Casey, then back to Forrest _"Ok, something is wrong here, wronger than it should be. Where do I know that woman fro… OH CRAP NOT AWESOME!!!"_

Ellie however did not notice the look of utter shock and embarrassment on her husbands face. She had a look of horror as she stared at the big screen on the far wall "Chuck, why is there a video of you reading comics in your BEDROOM. Oh Crap where else do you have cameras?"

"Sis it com….

"STOP SAYING THAT WORD!"

--

A/N

One more chapter, and yes thank you to everyone that PM or left a message. I still have a couple to get back to, but your not forgotten, just a lot of travel the past week. I hate replying to people when I'm half asleep.

I have an idea for a sequel, and that will start sometime this month. I'm going to sketch it out a little more than this one, so hopefully when I start then I can keep a regular schedule for updates.

I'm also going to spend time figuring out how to get a beta reader. – I've got a lot to learn.

So Last Chapter

Flying Crap


	10. Flying Crap

A/N

I'm so sorry everyone, I really thought I had posted this before took a few days off to recharge.

I've read through it and as you all know my grammar is not great, and I have no beta, proof-reader or life for that matter. That was actually how I was introduced at a meeting last light, so it must be true. I apparently live through others.

Usual disclaimers apply. See previous chapters but to sum it up I own nothing. That was also brought up.

--

Ch 10 – Flying Crap (you might want to duck now)

--

Chuck was not sure if Ellie was pacing around Castle, or running a marathon. Either way he knew she was in a daze trying to absorb all the information he threw at her since they arrived at the "bat cave". Chuck actually let out a small laugh at Forrest's Batman reference which caused Ellie to snap "So what about Sarah – Is that real at least?

Chuck was about to open his mouth when Casey jumped in "Walker.. err Sarah and Chuck's feelings are very real Ellie, but if our superiors knew she would be reassigned. Forrest over here" Casey nudges the half awake agent "was actually sent at one time to evaluate if she could do her job because of her feelings for Chuck. Thankfully she knows how to keep business and pleasure separate"

"See sis" Chuck pipes up "Sarah has told me a thousand times that she is not good with relationships, between that, her real job, a pain in the butt General, Bryce, Jill and the goon over there.."

GRUNT #38 – THIN ICE BARTOWSKI.

"..it really is compl.."

Ellie winds up and smacks Chuck on the back of the head "CHARLES IRVING BARTOWSKI - I TOLD YOU TO STOP SAYING THAT IS NOTHING MORE THAN LOVE, BUT IT'S WORTH IT."

--

Sarah and Hawk watch the video feed from behind the counter of the Orange Orange.

"As promised Chuck is fine, Ellie and Devin know the truth about what Chuck does and who he is. Casey will probably need a couple of doctors anyway from the coronary he will..:"

"What is SHE doing there?"

"oh her, well lets call it a side project"

Sarah looks at Chuck on the monitor, she still has not been able to fully regain control of her emotions yet. Obviously Ellie and Devin got the really long version as they stopped talking and Ellie had taken full control and is throwing questions at Casey, Chuck and Devin almost as fast as she can speak. All three tried to keep up, but now they realized it was more waiting for Ellie to run out of air. Sarah was glad that there was no audio._"__Ellie must hate me__. Look at her, that whack must have been because he was stupid enough to fall for me__"_

They entered Castle and all Chuck wanted was to go and hold Sarah. It's been a week since he had a chance to see her so upset, he was visibly shaking. To his credit he stayed seated next to Devin. Ellie when she saw Sarah and rushed up to give her a hug."Sarah, are you alright I was scared that .. You know when I didn't see you." Ellie whispered

"Big day huh?" Sarah said, looking down "I'm so sorry Ellie, for everything"

Ellie releases the bear hug "You love him?"

Sarah now looks straight into Ellie's eyes "He is my life. I can't picture him never being part of it."

"Then there is nothing to forgive, you protected the man you love your way. I've would have done nothing different for either Devin or Chuck. Thank you for being my brother's guardian angel."

Casey however was still stunned by the fact that 'Lady' actually 'Sat' and 'Stayed'. _"This day is going from weird to weirder." _

What Hawk immediately picked up on was the silently communication between Sarah and Chuck. Even in Ellie's hug they seemed to have a debate and both of them came to a decision, one that Chuck was not happy with, and she was hurt by. "_Interesting…"_

"Colonel, Agents. Doctors, I am the new director of the CIA. The name is CP Scott. Everyone have a seat." Ellie sat between Devin and Chuck and Sarah next to him, all holding hands but Sarah and Chuck did not stop stealing glances at each other, their conversation continuing by the tensing of Sarah's mussels and, well Chuck was just bad at hiding it to those who knew what to look for. "_Trying __hard __to __c__hange her mind I see._"

Hawk and Virginia sat at the head of the table. Casey sat next to Forrest, kicking her to bring her back to this planet. Virginia could not hold back a smiled at the two and Hawk looked up to the heavens. "_This will be fun_" they both thought.

"Colonel Casey, being NSA and since I have locked the Director of the NSA up for the last 10 or so hours listening to Hard Rock radio station, she will probably be in a bad mood. She also knows I am headed here so I want to give you fair warning and a way out. I can say to the General that I ordered you out of the room if you wish to leave."

The thought of the General predicament almost made Casey laugh out loud. "No Sir. I am not sure what is going on but I want it first hand." He could not stop grinning however.

Hawk nodded and turned to the two Doctors. Chuck tried to make Ellie promise that she would just take everything in and they would discuss it later. She was obviously having a hard time doing just that up to now. "_OK, Doctors first"_

"Devin, Ellie, I know this is a lot to take in, but I am hoping that you both after having all the cards laid out on the table will choose to assist us by doing operational support. Nothing that will put you in the line of fire. There is a lot of operations that could really use your expertise and I hope regardless of what choices are made here tonight, that we can come to some sort of arrangement. I've done some research on you two and I think you both would be great doctors for the CIA."

"Now for the rest of you. I am here to try fix problems, even though you have done some of the best work the CIA has to show in the last few years, the last little while you have had such problems as Chuck running a rouge operation to find Orion, Sarah, one of going rouge and taking Chuck with her which caused one of the biggest NSA alerts in history. What I don't understand is Casey who was listed as being a burn out and was scheduled to be retired after he cleaned this up becoming the top of the NSA again. Then to top this all off, General Beckman calls for a 49B. That is where I come to you Agent Forrest."

Hawk turns to Forrest and grabs a report slams it down on the desk. Forrest head jerks up and yells "TAXI!"

"This report is absolutely the worst piece of crap that I have read in years. The only thing that was right is that Walker is compromised, but you have totally lost your prospective on what you were sent to do. The raid you conducted recently, You rushed in and left your fellow agents to fend for themselves when it wasn't necessary. That mission did not require you to attempt any sort of suicide run Agent Forrest, but you turned it into one. If you continue down this road I will be at your need to regain your perspective again."

"Walker has to make a decision on her future. I have given her three options. Chuck was given the information and he can pass that on later to the rest of you. Agent Walker's decision will have an effect on the rest of you, so Agent what have you decided?"

Sarah had such a tight hold on Chucks' hand that he thought he felt one of his finger pop out of place. "I pick the only one that gives Chuck the best life, I'll leave and go over seas."

The director nodds "Ok then Agent Walker your new duties will start immediately. Now…"

Chuck jumps up "NO WAY. Sarah will take the trainer position, Sarah we can make it work"

Sarah stands and puts her hand on Chuck's shirt " Listen Chuck, I know that sounds the best but it really isn't a life, it's a death sentence. I want to be with you more than anything, but that life will be months of worry and this way you can find someone to ma…

"DON"T YOU DARE SAY IT." Chuck screams – Ellie gets up at this point

"Guys – calm down"

Devin goes to Ellie "Not awesome I think they need this babe"

At this Forrest laughs – "You are so whipped, I should have cuffed you to the chair and finished that dance."

"WHAT" Ellie's eye's go wide

"_OH CRAP!" _Devin "Babe I can explain"

"DANCE, CUFFS – She's the one from that pictures isn't she"

--

Casey turns to Forrest (GRUNT 73 - You really know how to liven up a party Forrest). Drink?

(HUMPS #47 – You ain't seen nothin yet). Make it a double.

--

Sarah and Chuck, completely ignoring everyone else have moved closer to the stairs.

"Chuck can't you understand that I'm probably going to be fired. These choices came before the fight on the beach. Those choices are for your benefit, not mine" Sarah almost screams the last sentence out.

"I don't care Sarah, You just toss me out like a old dog to the backyard doghouse. I love you, I am not going to let you leave. I know kung fu- I can fight you right here. Put them up!" Chuck takes a Kung Fu stance blocking the stairs, afraid Sarah might bolt.

"Chuck – don't be stupid. I'm taking care of you, you you hard headed NERD"

"And I'm trying to take care of us, you beautiful blue eyed Blonde of my dreams"

"You Craze Computer Troll"

"You CIA .."

Chuck however never got a chance to finish as Sarah launches himself at Chuck and they both fall into passionate kissing on the steps.

--

Casey was heard stifling a laugh, and quickly it changed to a cough. Forrest got up and went over to the garbage can where she was heard throwing up.

--

Ellie was hitting Devin screaming at Forrest "Stay away from my HUSBAND you…"

The rest was drowned out as Forrest pulled a tranq gun out of her purse and fired at Ellie and Awsome. Turning to Chuck and Sarah and yelling "Heel", tranqed them. She was going to shoot the Chuck image still on the computer image when Casey laughing so hard that he almost missed grabbed the gun out of the totally wasted blonde hands. "Nowww to businesssss" Forrest states before her head goes back into the garbage can where she continues her inventory of todays food and drink choices.

Casey fell to the floor in laughing harder than he has in years.

Hawk turns to Virginia as she is puts down her own knives and could not hold back the laughter either. Hawk sighs "I think now is a great time for a coffee break." And with that he jumps over Chuck and Sarah and heads to the coffee shop. What he was muttering under his breath, well Virginia really didn't want to find out.

Twenty minutes later, Hawk was back with a dozen coffee's, 5 of them now in front of Forrest who with Casey's voluntold help drinking them down one by one, swaying in her seat more than a little..

Antidotes were given to the rest and they seated, sipping coffee.

"Now that we are back under control, everyone hear me out before anyone starts throwing knives, shooting or" looking at Sarah and Chuck "whatever else may happen."

"Sarah's choices, the MIB for Chuck, the attempted kicking of Virginia butt, the strange demands on not seeing each other, I could go on bit all the strange demands were made so I can make some hard decidions in a very short amount of time. They were all tests."

"First of all, Chuck and Sarah can use literally their passion to focus on the tasks at hand and can work independently and together to complete what they want. It is a rare and special talent in our world. You were tested in your feeling for each other and how you handled them. There was no doubt in my mind that you had both knew what the other one wanted. You both put each other in first and did it in a way that my stupid demands were taken into account. When Sarah was in the hospital, Chuck put his feeling aside for Sarah and did what he needed to do. Untrained as he is, his has the makings of a good agent"

Hawk looks at Virginia "Granted the MIB and the butt kicking was not the first choice of test that we were going to use for you Sarah, but it worked out better than and I think more conclusive that what was planned."

Ellie at that point stared at Sarah. "Sarah tell me that you are not the other person that started the riot on the beach?" Chuck was surprised that she kept silence this long.

Sarah looks down at and "Ellie it com.."

"Sis it was nothing really" Chuck jumps in, the look that Chuck gave Sarah, she understood that the word 'complicated' will out of her vocabulary a very long time.

"So people" Hawk continues "Where does that leave us? Castle has been compromised, so we have to make it look like a new ownership. Agent Forrest will be based out of here, and maybe with Casey pending NSA approval. We'll turn it into a Subway or something. We'll figure that out later."

"We also need a new cover for Chuck, therefore since it should be something believable, and since Chuck wanted his own software company, we'll start one for him. Gaming I assume? Oh and Chuck, I ran into someone that I want you to consider as a partner. If you are going to start down this road, it would look funny that Morgan would not be with you. I ran into him on my travels, and I heard lots of stories. The one about you wearing a dress that got ripped off in front of the school assembly was particularly funny"

Chuck looked more than a little red in the face "_CRAP CRAP CRAP MORGAN NOT COOL!_"

"Chuck, what can you tell us about Operation Zodiac"

Chuck clears his throat "Before the intersect was operational, Operation Zodiac was the main way for the CIA to transport information back to DC, and that became the first intersect dump from the CIA side. As a subset these were bases where agents could train, debrief, receive medical if needed, etc. The old project was a series of restaurants. The new modern plan for the new series is set from internet coffee shops. Wait a minute –the new coffee shop's layout is exactly like the ones the intersect has on file."

"And welcome to Scorpio. Agent Walker you will be one of the field trainers working under Virginia who will become head of the school. Agent Forrest and Colonel Casey may assist when other duties allow." The director now turns to Ellie and Devin.

"Doctors Woodcomb, I believe that because Chuck has been forced to lie to you, and his feeling for Sarah has had an impact on the information both the quality and quantity. Therefore by bringing you up to speed and making you part of this process is one problem solved. We also need Doctors with high clearance levels to treat agents. You two can also help solve that problem we have in LA as well."

Turning to Chuck and Sarah, "Putting these two in a position that they can have a relationship will hopefully solve the other part." Ellie seems to be almost vibrating out of her chair and Chuck and Sarah as just staring at Hawk like deer stuck in headlights.

"Chuck I would like to send you to the farm but that is not practical. There are 6 other trainees in the area right now that have following myself and Virginia around all day playing gopher. There are in Scorpio right now. You will be introduced as an analyst that is taking the program to improve on it. They will know nothing about the intersect program. For this to work however you will officially need to be hired by the CIA. I'm assuming that is ok with you.

"Finally, This has been a huge strain on all of you. Agents are trained for this, however even they are evaluated regularly to make sure they can take the strain of the job. Dr Short has moved his practice to LA and is willing to take all of you on as patients to help adjust to this drastic change. All of you will be attending weekly meetings with Dr Short to help document if nothing else this unusual setup that has developed. Agent Forrest you are also going to attend sessions, as well as Casey, if the NSA keeps him around. Forrest with the addition of the new doctors, "

"Now if there are no questions, I would like a word with the Dr's to go over what sort of duties they would be required to do and show them the medical bay. Colonel Casey would you mind taking Agent Forrest and getting her checked into a hotel so she can get some sleep."

With that Hawk and the Dr's went to the medical bay. Casey half carried, half pulled Forrest up the stairs towards the Vic.

Getting up to leave, Virginia turns towards Sarah "Hey Sarah, If I can steal you away from Chuck for a second.. Ok I'll meet you upstairs" With that she gets up and heads back into Orange Orange. Sarah after several minutes with Chuck finds Virginia pouring topping over her yogurt.

"You know Arthur Graham saw that you two were becoming close almost from day one. He thought at first that you were going to use Chuck to get over Bryce. It wasn't until he flew down and you had supper together right after the "bomb / kiss" thing that he realized that it was much more. That is when, Graham being Graham started making a backup plan. And he called his old partner in, one of the very few people in the CIA that has had a relationship with an another agent that worked. One that has lasted over 20 years now actually.

Virginia headed toward the door. "Earlier today I sent Chuck a picture that caused him to flash, ask him about it. What he tells you; well let's just say that you should follow up on it by yourself. I will see you in the coffee shop at 1100. Try to get some sleep tonight. It's a marathon, not a race."

"_Oh Crap"_

--

And that's a crap - wrap

Just to end any confusion before it starts, in an earlier chapter Chuck flashed on a secret compartment in Castle. It was going to be one of the ending point of the story, but after some debate and comments from people, it will be one of the plots in the next story. I've started roughing out the story, but I am still recovering from the Paul McCarthy concert so depending on soon I recoup from that is when the new story goes out.

I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. It's not the same story I started with. The idea that people wanted more of the AU still shocks me.

I hope to hear from you soon…

Please review and comment. Thanks


End file.
